teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Motel California/Transcript
: SCOTT: voiceover Previously on Teen Wolf... : SCOTT: I can't believe Derek's dead... : ARGENT: We stay out of it. : ALLISON: They're trying to kill my friends-- how do I stay out of that? ( ) : DEREK: Your father locked you in a freezer in the basement to punish you. ( ) : LYDIA: I have no clue how I ended up finding that body. : STILES: So, you literally just showed up there? : LYDIA: Yeah... ( ) GLEN CAPRI MOTEL : SCOTT: ...I've seen worse. : STILES: exasperatedly Where have you seen worse? : COACH: Listen up! The meet's been pushed 'til tomorrow. This is the closest motel with the most vacancies and the least amount of good judgement when it comes to accepting a bunch of degenerates like yourselves! You'll be pairing up-- choose wisely. And I'll have no sexual perversions perpetrated by you little deviants! Got that? Keep your dirty little hands to your dirty little selves! : ALLISON: Lydia...? : LYDIA: I don't like this place. : ALLISON: chuckling I don't think the people who own this place like this place. : ALLISON: It's just for a night. : LYDIA: A lot can happen in one night... TITLE CARD & OPENING CREDITS GLEN CAPRI MOTEL-- SCOTT & STILES' ROOM : STILES: All right, so I have four. : SCOTT: Four? You have four suspects? : STILES: Yeah, it was originally ten. Well, nine, technically, I guess-- I had Derek on there twice. : SCOTT: So, who's number one? Harris? : STILES: nodding Just because he's missing, doesn't mean he's dead. : SCOTT: So, if he's not dead, our chemistry teacher is out secretly committing human sacrifices...? : STILES: Yeah, I guess that just sounded way better in my head. : SCOTT: Well, what if it's someone else from school? Like, you remember Matt? We didn't know that he was killing people... : STILES: appalled Excuse me? I'm sorry, what? I-- Yes, we did! I called that from day one, actually. : SCOTT: Yeah, but we never really thought that it was Matt... : STILES: scoffing I was serious! I was quite serious, actually! Deadly serious! No one listened to me! : SCOTT: Who were the other three? : STILES: Derek's sister, Cora-- no one knows anything about her, and she's Derek's sister. : STILES: Next, your boss. : SCOTT: surprised My boss? : STILES: Yeah, your boss. I don't really like the whole Obi-Wan-thing he's got going on, you know? It freaks me out. : STILES: ...Oh, my God! Have you still not seen Star Wars? : SCOTT: exasperatedly I swear, if we make it back alive, I will watch the movie. : STILES: muttering It just makes me crazy... : SCOTT: Who was the last one? : STILES: sighing Lydia. She was totally controlled by Peter, and she had no idea, so... DEREK'S LOFT : JENNIFER: panting Oh, God... This is a bad, very bad idea. I should be taking you to a hospital. : DEREK: weakly No... No hospital... : JENNIFER: Derek, I can't-- I can't hold you anymore. : JENNIFER: I'm losing you! : JENNIFER: Derek? : JENNIFER: Derek. Derek! GLEN CAPRI MOTEL-- PARKING LOT : STILES: Yo! : STILES: Hey! That was the same thing I was gonna get. : STILES: Oh, hang on... : STILES: You know what? I got a patented method for this, don't worry-- GLEN CAPRI MOTEL-- SCOTT & STILES' ROOM looking pale and out of it, looks at himself in the mirror. After a moment, he seems to see something wrong with his eye and tugs his lower eyelid down with his thumb to get a better look. He's startled and shocked when his iris suddenly flashes crimson like an Alpha's GLEN CAPRI MOTEL-- ALLISON & LYDIA'S ROOM : ALLISON: Lydia, did you get the new towels? : ALLISON: Lydia...? : ALLISON: ...What are you doing? : SCOTT: Looking for you. : ALLISON: nervously You found me... in the shower... slightly naked, if you didn't notice... : SCOTT: I've seen you naked before. : ALLISON: uncomfortably Okay, well... Remember, we're kind of not together anymore...? : SCOTT: creepily We're still friends, right? We could just be closer friends. : SCOTT: Maybe... it could even fix things between us. : ALLISON: anxiously Scott... What are you doing? : ALLISON: Are you okay? : SCOTT: sheepishly Yeah, I was... : SCOTT: Um, sorry... I don't remember... GLEN CAPRI MOTEL-- RECEPTION OFFICE : LYDIA: Excuse me? The card on the dresser says we have a non-smoking room, but somehow... : LYDIA: muttering All our towels reek of nicotine. : RECEPTIONIST: rasping Sorry about that, sweetheart. : LYDIA: frowning What's that? That number? : RECEPTIONIST: It's kind of an inside thing for the motel. My husband insists on keeping it up. : LYDIA: What do you mean? : RECEPTIONIST: It's a little bit morbid, to be honest... You sure you want to know? : LYDIA: Tell me. : RECEPTIONIST: We're not gonna make the top of anyone's list when it comes to customer satisfaction... : LYDIA: scoffing Obviously. : RECEPTIONIST: But we are number one in California when it comes to one disturbing little detail-- since opening, more than any other motel in California, we have the most guest suicides. : LYDIA: One hundred and ninety-eight? : RECEPTIONIST: cackling And counting! GLEN CAPRI MOTEL / ABANDONED MALL : ARGENT: the phone Do you want me to come pick you up? I don't mind a late night drive. : ALLISON: the phone No, no. It's okay. We're at a motel. : ARGENT: the phone The school paid for that? : ALLISON: the phone Yeah. Yeah. It's not great, but it's just for a night. : ARGENT: the phone What's it called? : ALLISON: the phone The Glen Capri. Do you know it? : ARGENT: the phone Yeah, it... sounds familiar. : ARGENT: the phone Listen, sweetheart, I'm gonna hop in the car and come get you guys... : ALLISON: the phone No, Dad-- seriously, it's okay. : ARGENT: the phone If there's something you feel like you can't tell me, I just want you to know you can talk to me. We don't have to keep anything from each other. : ALLISON: the phone I know. DEREK'S LOFT : JENNIFER: Oh, my God... : DEREK: weakly How bad? : JENNIFER: To be honest, the "Oh, my God" would be for your unbelievable physique, if it weren't for the fact that you're bleeding black blood... : JENNIFER: Derek... : JENNIFER: Oh, God-- you're not dying, are you? : JENNIFER: anxiously Derek, please don't die. : JENNIFER: Derek! : JENNIFER: sighing Not exactly how I imagined our first date... GLEN CAPRI MOTEL-- ALLISON & LYDIA'S ROOM : ALLISON: One hundred and ninety-eight? : LYDIA: Yes, and we're talking forty years. On average, that's... four-point-nine-five a year, which is... actually expected. : LYDIA: exasperatedly But who commemorates that with a framed number? Who does that? Who? : ALLISON: ...All suicides? : LYDIA: Yes-- hanging, throat-cutting, pill-popping, both-barrels-of-a-shotgun-in-the-mouth suicides. : MAN: voiceover Which... which one do you want? : LYDIA: Did you hear that? : ALLISON: Hear what? : WOMAN: voiceover I don't know. The smaller one, I guess... : MAN: voiceover It's okay. Smaller's better-- there's less kick. : MAN: voiceover I'll chamber the round. : MAN: voiceover All right, so... : WOMAN: voiceover Wait, wait! When do I... I mean, do you count? : MAN: voiceover Yeah. Yeah, I'll... I'll... I'll count to three. : WOMAN: voiceover So after three or ''on three?'' : MAN: voiceover You tell me. : ALLISON: concerned Lydia? : WOMAN: voiceover One... two... : LYDIA: horrified Oh, my God, oh, my God-- : WOMAN: voiceover Then pull the trigger. : LYDIA: Oh, my God! : MAN: voiceover I love you. : WOMAN: voiceover I love you, too. : MAN: voiceover One... two... : ALLISON: Lydia? What happened? : LYDIA: Did you hear that? : ALLISON: Hear what? : LYDIA: horrified The two people in the other room-- they shot each other! : ALLISON: Lydia... : LYDIA: Hello? : ALLISON: Lydia, what are you doing? : LYDIA: Hello??? : LYDIA: defeatedly It had to be right here. It was a guy and a girl, and, I mean, they sounded younger, but... they were here. : ALLISON: I believe you. After everything we've been through, I believe you. GLEN CAPRI MOTEL-- PARKING LOT : ALICIA: voiceover Don't... Don't leave me. : ALICIA: voiceover You weren't supposed to leave me. : BOYD: Alicia? : ALICIA: voiceover Why did you leave me? : BOYD: Alicia? GLEN CAPRI MOTEL-- ALLISON & LYDIA'S ROOM : LYDIA: You know, there is something seriously wrong with this place. : LYDIA: Hey, Allison? We need to leave. : ALLISON: But they were suicides, not murders, and it's not like this place is haunted, right? : LYDIA: Maybe it is? : LYDIA: You know, I bet that couple made their suicide pact in that very room! Maybe that's why they're renovating-- maybe they've been scraping brain matter off the wood paneling. : ALLISON: Maybe we should find out. GLEN CAPRI MOTEL-- BOYD & ISAAC'S ROOM : ISAAC: Boyd? : MR. LAHEY: voiceover Hand me the seven-sixteenths wrench. : MR. LAHEY: voiceover What the hell? This is the nine-sixteenths, you moron! You know what the difference between a seven and a nine is, dumbass? : ISAAC: muttering You know what the difference between a seven and a nine is? It's a stripped bolt! : MR. LAHEY: voiceover A stripped bolt! : ISAAC: plaintively I'm sorry, I didn't... What do you want me to do? : MR. LAHEY: voiceover I want you to shut up! : ISAAC: muttering I want you to shut up. Shut up. Shut up! : ISAAC: muttering What can I do? I can't fix this now. I can't fix this now... : ISAAC: muttering I can't fix it. I can't fix it. : MR. LAHEY: voiceover I can't even keep it closed. Grab the chains. : ISAAC: What? : MR. LAHEY: voiceover Grab the chains. Get in. : MR. LAHEY: voiceover I said "get in." : MR. LAHEY: voiceover Are you not hearing me, son? Get in the damn freezer! Get in! GLEN CAPRI MOTEL-- RECEPTION OFFICE : LYDIA: Well, there goes that... : ALLISON: Didn't you say the sign said one-ninety-eight? : LYDIA: ...It was one-ninety eight. I swear to God it was one-ninety-eight. : ALLISON: Okay, what does that mean? That there's been three more suicides? : LYDIA: Or three more are about to happen... GLEN CAPRI MOTEL-- SCOTT & STILES' ROOM : SCOTT: the phone Hey, Mom, what's up? : SCOTT: the phone Mom? : MELISSA: the phone Scott? : SCOTT: the phone Mom, what's wrong? : MELISSA: the phone I'm sorry... He just came in the house... I tried to stop him... I'm sorry... : SCOTT: the phone Who, Mom? : SCOTT: the phone Mom, where are you? : MELISSA: the phone Outside. Look outside. : DEUCALION: Scott... Can you hear me? : SCOTT: What do you want? : DEUCALION: Isn't it obvious? You're an Alpha now, Scott. : SCOTT: I'm not. I'm not. Derek-Derek could still be alive. He could-- : DEUCALION: interjecting He's dead. You know he is. So now, I'm coming for you. You, and everyone you love-- I'm coming for you. : STILES: ...Hey Scott, you okay? GLEN CAPRI MOTEL-- DANNY & ETHAN'S ROOM : ETHAN: Sorry... : DANNY: It's just books. : ETHAN: incredulously You brought homework? : ETHAN: flirtatiously Well, should I let you get back to it? : DANNY: smiling Hell no. : ETHAN: What's that? : DANNY: I have two of them from a surgery I had to correct misshapen cartilage I was born with. I had a bar put in when I was fourteen-- it stayed there for two years to support my sternum so my heart and lungs wouldn't be crushed. : ETHAN: Well, what if there was a way you could make them disappear...? : DANNY: I don't really want them to. They make me feel like a survivor. : ETHAN: quietly I really hope you are. : DANNY: frowning What? What's wrong? : ETHAN: Nothing. : DANNY: What? : ETHAN: Just give me a second... : DANNY: Ethan, you okay? : ETHAN: I'll be back in a minute. GLEN CAPRI MOTEL-- ALLISON & LYDIA'S ROOM : ALLISON: The last time I saw Scott act like that was during the full moon. : STILES: Yeah, I know... He was definitely a little off with me, too. : STILES: But actually, it was Boyd who was really off-- I watched him put his fist through the vending machine. : LYDIA: See? It is the motel! : LYDIA: Either we need to get out of here right now, or... someone needs to learn how to do an exorcism ASAP, before the Werewolves go crazy and kill us. : STILES: Okay, just hold on, all right? : STILES: What if it's not just the motel? The number in the office went up by three, right? : ALLISON: You mean, like three sacrifices? : STILES: What if this time, it's three Werewolves? : ALLISON: Scott, Isaac, and Boyd... : STILES: Maybe we were meant to come here. : LYDIA: hysterically Exactly! So, can we get the hell out of here now? Please? : STILES: Wait, hang on. Let me see this... : STILES: "Twenty-eight-year-old man hangs himself at the infamous Glen Capri." : LYDIA: Oh, no... Look at these two. They both mention room two-seventeen. These are probably all the suicides that happened in this room. : ALLISON: So, if every room has a Bible... : LYDIA: There could be articles in all the rooms. : STILES: sighing That's a beautiful thing. Most places leave a mint under the pillow-- this one leaves a record of all the horrible deaths that occurred. : LYDIA: What if the room next door has the one about the couple? : LYDIA: No, that was not locked before... : ALLISON: Forget it. We need to get Scott, Isaac, and Boyd out of here. : LYDIA: ...I'm not the only one who heard that, am I? : ALLISON: It sounds like someone turned the handsaw on. : STILES: exasperatedly Handsaw??? : STILES: Hey, no! Ethan, don't! : ETHAN: AHHHHHH! : ETHAN: What just happened? : STILES: Ethan! DEREK'S LOFT : JENNIFER: Are you sure you want to do that? : DEREK: I have to find the others. They think I'm dead. : JENNIFER: Well, maybe that's a good thing... : JENNIFER: You know how many characters in literature use a false death to their advantage? You ever read Les Mis? '...'Tale of Two Cities''? ...Romeo and Juliet?'' : DEREK: They need to know. : JENNIFER: Do you have any idea how bad you look? You're like one giant open wound. I'm not entirely sure you aren't really dead. GLEN CAPRI MOTEL-- PARKING LOT : ETHAN: Didn't you hear what I just said? I don't know how I got there, or what I was doing. : STILES: Okay, you could be a little more helpful, you know? We did just save your life. : ETHAN: And you probably shouldn't have. : LYDIA: What now? : ALLISON: I'll find Scott-- you guys grab Isaac and Boyd. The best thing we can do is get them out of this place. : LYDIA: What? Why are you looking at me like that? : STILES: Oh, no, I w-- : LYDIA: Stiles... : STILES: sighing All right, Lydia. I didn't want to say anything, but this? Everything we're going through? We've kind of been through something like this before. : LYDIA: What do you mean? When? : STILES: Your birthday party... the night you poisoned everyone with wolfsbane. GLEN CAPRI MOTEL- BOYD & ISAAC'S ROOM : DETECTIVE: voiceover Do you remember what time it was when you last saw her? : YOUNG BOYD: voiceover I don't know... I can't remember. : DETECTIVE: voiceover Sometimes, it helps to put yourself right back in the moment. Imagine you're seeing Alicia skating on the ice rink-- plenty of other people. And then what? : YOUNG BOYD: voiceover And then, she was just... she was just ''gone. I told you, I was watching her. I didn't want to skate anymore. I was tired, and I swear, I was watching her...'' : DETECTIVE: voiceover It's all right, Vernon. We're just trying to piece together what happened. : YOUNG BOYD: voiceover Is she dead? Is it my fault? : BOYD: Is she dead? Is she dead? Is it my fault? Is she dead? DEREK'S LOFT : JENNIFER: You don't have any bandages or any kind of first aid anywhere-- I looked. : DEREK: I usually don't need 'em. : JENNIFER: How do we fix you up? : DEREK: Time. : DEREK: You shouldn't be here. : JENNIFER: Why's that? : DEREK: Because you don't know me. You don't know anything about me. : JENNIFER: Maybe I have a feeling about you. : DEREK: glumly It shouldn't be a good one. Everyone around me... Everyone gets hurt. : JENNIFER: I've been hurt before. : DEREK: Not like this. GLEN CAPRI MOTEL : ALLISON: Scott? Are you in here? : STILES: Lydia, I'm sorry, okay? Look, I didn't mean that you're trying to kill people, okay? I just... I just meant that, maybe... maybe you're somehow involved in getting people to kill themselves, you know? : STILES: ...Which, now that I say that out loud, it just sounds really terrible, so I'm just going to stop talking... : LYDIA: Stiles... Do you hear that? : STILES: What? : WOMAN: voiceover Stop! Please, just ''stop. What do you want? I don't know what you want!'' : STILES: Lydia, what do you hear? : LYDIA: A baby crying... : WOMAN: voiceover Quiet! : LYDIA: I hear... I hear water running. : WOMAN: voiceover We're both going to sleep now. : LYDIA: panicked She's drowning the baby! Someone's drowning! : STILES: He blocked it. He blocked the drain with something, I can't get to it. : LYDIA: What do we do? : STILES: Here, help me-- : LYDIA: Is he dead? How long can a Werewolf stay underwater? : STILES: You think I know that? : STILES: OW! : STILES: Wait a sec-- the heater. Heater. Ethan came out of it when he touched the heater. : LYDIA: What? : STILES: It's heat-- heat, fire... Heat does it, all right? We need something... We need fire. : LYDIA: ...He's underwater. : STILES: irritably Yeah, I'm aware of that. : LYDIA: Wait, wait-- the bus! On the bus, they'll have emergency road flares. They have their own oxidizers. They can burn underwater. : STILES: Are you serious? : LYDIA: impatiently Yes! Go! : STILES: I got 'em. What do I do? How do I do this? : LYDIA: The cap-- it's like a match. The cap's a match. : LYDIA: Stiles! : STILES: impatiently Yeah, I'm trying... : STILES: Ooh! : STILES: Hey Isaac... got something for ya... : ALLISON: I can't find Scott anywhere. : STILES: It's happening to him, too, isn't it? : LYDIA: It has to be. : LYDIA: Didn't you say there was another flare on the bus? : STILES: nodding Yeah, I'll get it. : ALLISON: Scott...? : ALLISON: Scott... : SCOTT: defeatedly There's no hope. : ALLISON: gently What do you mean, Scott? There's always hope. : SCOTT: Not for me... Not for Derek... : ALLISON: Derek wasn't your fault. You know Derek wasn't your fault. : SCOTT: Every time I try to fight back, it just gets worse. People keep getting hurt. People keep getting killed. : STILES: Scott, listen to me, okay? This isn't you, all right? This is someone inside your head, telling you to do this. Okay? Now-- : SCOTT: What if it isn't? What if it is just me? What if doing this is actually the best thing that I could do for everyone else? It all started that night-- the night I got bitten. You remember the way it was before that? You and me, we were... we were... we were nothing. We weren't popular. We weren't good at lacrosse. We weren't important. We were no one. Maybe I should just be no one again-- no one at all. : STILES: Scott, just listen to me, okay? You're not no one. Okay? You're someone. You're-- Scott, you're my best friend. Okay? And I need you. Scott, you're my brother, all right? So... So, if you're gonna do this, then... : STILES: I think you're just gonna have to take me with you, then. : STILES: All right? : LYDIA: shrieking NO! GLEN CAPRI MOTEL-- PARKING LOT : COACH: I don't want to know. I really don't want to know. But, in case you missed the announcement, the meet's cancelled, so we're heading home. Pack it in. Pack it in! : ETHAN: I don't know what happened last night, but I'm pretty sure you saved my life. : STILES: Actually, I'' saved your life... : STILES: ...But, not that it matters that much. It's just, it's a minor detail... : ETHAN: So, I'm going to give you something. We're pretty sure Derek's still alive. But, he killed one of ours. That means one of two things can happen: either he joins our pack-- : SCOTT: --And kills his own-- : ETHAN: ''Or Kali goes after him, and we kill him. That's the way it works. : STILES: You know, your little code of ethics there is sort of barbaric, just FYI... : COACH: Hey Ethan, I wanted to... : LYDIA: Coach, can I see your whistle for a second? : COACH: What's that? Hey, Eth-- : COACH: I'm gonna need that back. Ethan... : LYDIA: ...Wolfsbane. : STILES: So, every time the coach blew the whistle on the bus, Scott, Isaad, Boyd-- : LYDIA: --And Ethan-- : SCOTT: We all inhaled it. : ALLISON: You were all poisoned by it. : STILES: So, that's how the Darach got in their heads. That's how he did it. : COACH: Hey, hey, hey, hey! Stilinski! BEACON HILLS NURSING HOME : GERARD: Twice in one month? Should I be flattered? : ARGENT: In 1977, my uncle Alexander Argent checked into the Glen Capri Motel for a one-night stay. In room 217, he used a shotgun to blow out the back of his skull. The autopsy report noted an unusual animal bite in his side... : GERARD: amused If you already have all the information, what do you want from me? : ARGENT: I want to know the Alpha that bit him-- I want his name. : GERARD: Deucalion. END CREDITS Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3A Category:Unfinished Transcripts